Victory High
by BiteMe25
Summary: Summary inside the first chapter
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. I do not own Faith from BTVS.I just wanted to include her in this story because I think she's hot and I love her.

Summary: Victory High just opened in the community of Tree Hill. The huge difference in the school is the school is basically a school where gays,lesbian,trans gender and bisexual kids can get an education without dealing with the harassment of homophobic kids.

A/N:This story has girl/girl and boy/boy content.

Nathan and Lucas are not related no way pr form.

Keith is Keith Roe married to Karen Roe

Dan is Dan Scott married to Deb Scott.

* * *

Chapter 1- Victory High

"Dad I want to talk to you about something." Nathan Scott said as he walked into his father's office. He had already talked to his mom before he left their home this morning and headed over to his father's house to tell him. This was the biggest thing he ever had to deal with and the guilt of not telling anyone before was killing him. He researched the best way to tell people and he decided to just start out with his family.

Dan looked up at him, "Um...sure son what is it? Is it about the upcoming school year?Basketball what?" He could tell that his son was very nervous and scared about something and couldn't help but be worried.

Nathan sat down, "Dad it's not that well it's not that basketball thing. It's bigger."

Dan sat up in his chair, "Now your slightly scaring me, w-what are you sick? In trouble?"

Nathan sighed, "No dad! I-I want to go to that new school...Victory High."

Dan looked at him confused, "But that school is for _those _people."

Nathan looked up at his father, the man he respected for so many years. Even though he pushed him a little too hard, he respected him for providing a home for him even when his parents divorced three years ago. "I-I am one of those people Dad. I-I'm gay."

Dan stared at him, his stare burned hole into Nathan. He could feel the hate radiating off of his once hero, his father.

"Get out of my house."

Nathan stood up, "Dad, I want you to understand that I'm still the same Nathan, I just want-" He was cut off by Dan suddenly grabbed him by the shirt and pushing him into the wall behind him.

"I will not have a fag for a son! It won't happen! I knew it had to be a reason why you were so close to your mother like that. A little bitch are you?"

Nathan pushed Dan off him with all his might, Dan fell back on his desk.

Nathan ran downstairs and out of his father's house. Out of his father's life.

* * *

Lucas Roe walked into the kitchen where his dad and mother were currently laughing while making dinner.

Keith saw him and laughed, "Hey Luke, tomorrow me and you. School shopping."

Lucas slightly frowned and looked at them. "I-I need to speak with the both of you...please."

Karen turned around and turned the water off from where she was cleaning potatoes.

"Y-you may want to sit down."

The both of them looked at each other before slowly sitting down.

Keith looked at him, "Luke, what's the matter?"

Lucas took a deep breath, "I-I want to go to Victory High for the rest of high school."

He looked away from them, scared of their reaction.

"Luke...your..."

Lucas looked at Keith and nodded, "Yeah, I'm gay."

Karen sighed and looked at her son, she stood up and wrapped her arms around him.

Keith stood up to and hugged them both.

After a while they broke the hug, Lucas smiled.

Karen smiled, "Tomorrow we can go register you for school."

* * *

Brooke Davis ran into her house and yelled, "Mom! Mom!"

Samantha Davis came running from out the kitchen, "What!?What happened!? Did you crash my car!?"

Brooke stopped and laughed, "That was one time and it was no big deal, at least you got the Denali you wanted. But this is better! You know that school, Victory that I'm gonna go to?"

Samantha Davis nodded, still a little confused.

"Well I just got off the phone with Lucas and he told me that he was going and so was Nate!"

Samantha slightly smiled, "Well that's great I guess you won't be alone." She turned and walked away.

Brooke followed her. Ever since last year, when Brooke's father died and Samantha decided to become a real parent, they became very close and seeing her mother down just made Brooke fee like dirt.

"Mom what's wrong?"

Sam smiled a little, "It's just I'm scared for you...the other students that will be attending. The teachers and administrators. What if someone who really hates it come and blow it up god forbid that but what if?"

Brooke nodded, "I understand mom but this is a chance for us to be together and not live in fear when we walk down the hallways. A chance for us to be with people who understand."

Sam smiled and kissed her daughter on the forehead. She looked down at her, they looked too much alike. That's what Rose,Sam's mother says. Matching brown chestnut hair with those piercing green eyes and deep dimples. Sam was taller than Brooke by at least a couple inches. Brooke at 5'5" and Sam at 5'9''

* * *

Haley sat next to her best friend, Lucas as they waited for their friends to come to River Court.

"So tomorrow your going to register? Luke, school starts next Monday!"

Lucas shrugged, "Half of the people going to Victory High are just now enrolling and besides at least I've told my parents about it. What about you? You coming with me?"

Haley looked down, "Lucas I can't tell them. It's too hard, what if they kick me out?"

Lucas shrugged, "You live with us, simple as that."

Haley sighed and look in the direction of the car doors closing.

She slightly smiled when she saw her girlfriend and her other best friend walking towards them.

Peyton came over and sat down next to Haley. She smiled and kissed her on the side of the head. "Hey cutie."

Haley smiled, her eyes twinkled.

"You guys make me want to throw up seriously." Nathan said as he walked over.

Peyton smirked, "What ever dude, I'm surprised you and Luke aren't sucking face by now."

Lucas slightly blushed and looked down. Nathan made a funny face at Peyton and sat behind Lucas on the bench top with Lucas between his legs.

Brooke smiled but pouted a little also, "I miss my baby Everyone is paired off but me. This sucks!"

Lucas looked at her, "Where is she anyway?"

Brooke sighed,"She went to Sunny Dale on Tuesday. You guys know Giles? Well apparently he needed her and her dad to save the world again...Guys it's Saturday! I miss her."

Peyton tapped Haley on the shoulder and smiled as she did a head nod in the direction behind Brooke. Haley smiled and nudged Lucas who looked and he nudged Nathan. They all were smiling because they new Brooke would flip.

Brooke sighed, "What's with the smiling guys? I miss my girl and you guys are all cheery. Not cool."

"Aw I miss you too B."

Brooke's entire face lit up, she turned around and jumped in her girlfriend's arms. She wrapped her legs around her waist her girlfriend's waist and her arms around her neck. She attacked her girl's lips, if it wasn't for that slayer strength then they both would have been on the floor.

When air became needed, they pulled away and just stared at each other.

Lucas smiled and looked up at Nathan who kissed him softly before playing with his hair.

Peyton shook her head and laughed, "Nice to see you too Faith!"

Faith broke their stare and smiled, "Sorry guys but my baby gets more attention."

Brooke smiled and lowered herself to the ground. "Nah! I'm more important than you."

Faith held her hand as they walked closer to their friend. Faith scuffled Haley's hair and laughed when Haley glared at her.

Nathan smiled, "So you back for good now right? Because you know school starting."

Faith sighed, "School, the one place I hate the most."

Brooke slightly smiled, "But you see once we go to Victory, we won't have to worry about the fighting and stuff."

They all knew what she was talking about, she was talking about the fights the gays and bi had to endure while at Tree Hill high. People didn't like their relationships,friendships,faces. Everyone knew about the 6 teens and their sexuality at school.

Faith smiled, "Yeah, I talked to Principal Hunter on the phone, he told me and my dad all the things we'll need."

Haley smiled, "How is Angel?" Yes ladies and gentlemen, Angel is Faith's father in this story. Basically everything that happened with Connor happened to Faith in this story and they finally settled down and moved to Tree Hill.

Faith shrugged, "Moody."

They all laughed.

Luke's eyes lit up, "Oh! How about tomorrow we all go school shopping!It'll be fun."

Nathan sighed, "Babe you and shopping I swear your worst than Brooke."

Faith nodded, "I swear if I have to go shopping for hours again with the three of you."

She was referring to Brooke, Lucas and Haley where as Faith, Nathan and Peyton could care less about shopping.

Lucas pouted, "But after I register I'm gonna have to start shopping sooner or later. I mean I have to get clothes,new bedsheets and stuff. Alarms, shoes, school supplies. Hair product...I mean come on please..."

Brooke and Haley turned to their girlfriends and started pouting the similar puppy pout.

Peyton closed her eyes, "Fine! But I pick out at least one out fit for you."

Faith nodded, "I'm with Blondy on this one."

Brooke and Haley smiled and started talking about clothes with Lucas.

Author's Note: I've been n just a writing spree but it's been like I'm coming up with new stories but not continuing my old stories so I make a vow to continue this one and the others.

Reviews my creative juices go into over drive.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. I do not own Faith from BTVS.I just wanted to include her in this story because I think she's hot and I love her.

Summary: Victory High just opened in the community of Tree Hill. The huge difference in the school is the school is basically a school where gays,lesbian,trans gender and bisexual kids can get an education without dealing with the harassment of homophobic kids.

A/N:This story has girl/girl and boy/boy content.

Nathan and Lucas are not related no way pr form.

Keith is Keith Roe married to Karen Roe

Dan is Dan Scott married to Deb Scott.

WHO LSE HAS NOTICED LUCAS'S TIGHT SHIRTS AND GIRLY CLOTHES.

* * *

Chapter 1- Shopping Day

Faith smiled as the six of them sat in front of the big fountain in the mall. She was posing with Nathan and Peyton for a picture, Brooke was taking.

She was wearing a black shirt with her leather pants and jacket,

Peyton in her green shirt,blue skinny jeans, leather jacket and black and white converse.

Nathan in a long sleeve white shirt and jeans with white Air Force ones.

Brooke in a red top that stopped above her belly button and black leather mini skirt with red heels. Her bellybutton showing off the scorpion bellybutton ring.

Lucas in a fiting red shirt and blue skinny boy jeans with red converse.

Haley dressed in a black and white striped shirt in black jeans with black Jordan's.

Haley laughed as Peyton almost fell into the fountain when she ran over and hopped in her lap, telling for someone to take a picture of the. Peyton smiled and wrapped her arms around Haley's waist.

Brooke snapped the picture and smiled as Lucas came over and kissed Nathan on the cheek. Nathan smiled and wrapped his arms around Lucas's shoulders. Faith stood up and looked at her watch, "Well if we plan on doing any shopping how about we shop." Brooke smiled and put her camera into her purse and went to Faith and took her hand into hers.

"Come on guys, I wanna try and get Faith into a dress." Faith groaned as the others laughed.

* * *

Faith,Peyton and Nathan sighed as Lucas,Brooke and Haley went on and on about outfits and stuff.

They were currently behind them talking about shoes, shirts and stuff.

Nathan groaned, "I thought dating a guy would mean I'm dating a guy not a girl."

Faith shrugged as she held Brooke's three bags. The first store they hit up and the girl already had three bags worth of stuff.

The three in the front turned around and started smiling.

Faith shook her head, "What's going on?"

Brooke bit her lip and smiled, "Um...we're hungry."

Peyton looked at Haley who was doing a little pout to her.

Lucas just smiling and winking at Nathan.

"Fine!" The three exclaimed as they decided to just hit up the food court.

* * *

"I want a piece." Haley said to Peyton who was eating pizza.

Peyton sighed, "Babe you said you wanted a hot dog so that's what you got."

Faith smirked, "She got fish but I guess that's just me and my dirty mind."

Nathan and Lucas laughed as Peyton threw a piece of pepperoni at Faith.

Lucas looked around, "Where's Brooke?"

Faith shrugged, "She said she was getting a re fill."

She looked in the direction Brooke went in and spotted her girlfriend talking to a tall red head. She squinted and glared.

"Can I have a re fill please?"

The red head smirked, "No re fills but for a cutey like you I'll make this exception."

Brooke smiled and read her name tag. "Thanks...Rachel."

Rachel smiled, "No problem...um..."

"Brooke."

"Brooke...nice name, my sister's name is Brooke."

Brooke smiled, "It's a very nice name. Is your sister hot because only hot girls can have my name."

Rachel laughed, "Um...I guess. I mean I'm gay but I wouldn't check out my sister."

Brooke arched an eyebrow and smiled, "Oh really, so tell me Rachel you in school?"

Rachel handed her the drink, "I'm going to Victory High this year, you?"

Brooke nodded and took a sip from her drink. "Me and my friends are here shopping. I have to get back but hopefully we see each other again sometime."

Rachel smiled, "See you around."

She approached the table and sat down with a smile. Faith grumbled some words and got up from her chair and stormed off to do some thinking.

Brooke looked at the group confused, "What was that about?"

Nathan sipped his drink, "We saw you and that chick Brooke. What was that?"

Brooke sighed, "I was just talking to her because she's going to Victory and she said maybe we could hang out or something like that."

Haley shrugged, "But you know how Faith is. Remember Delilah who tried to get with you and Faith flipped out."

Brooke sighed and went after the love of her life.

She saw Faith sitting on a bench with her eyes close, taking deep breaths. Brooke was use to Faith's temper. Ever since Brooke cheated a couple months ago with Delilah Faith was insecure when she saw Brooke talking to other girls.

"Baby..."

Faith looked at her and scoffed, her jaw clenched and she looked down.

"Baby what you saw back there was nothing. I swear it was just me talking to a new friend, I promise."

Faith looked at her, "B I can't handle watching you flirt with other girls, I just can't. I love you too much to get hurt again B..."

Brooke nodded and kissed her on the cheek, "I love you too baby and your stuck with me so stop being mad at me and kiss me because like you said before. This was forever and a day times eternity."

Faith smiled and kissed her girlfriend, Brooke deepened the kiss to show Faith just how much she was in love with her.

"Told ja!"

They pulled away from each other to see Lucas taking a 20 from Peyton.

"You guys bet on our relationship?"

Haley and Peyton shrugged,"How else are we gonna get paid with no jobs."

* * *

Faith smirked as she pulled Brooke into the Kiss and Tell store. Peyton and Faith decided they would choose from this store so they could watch them try stuff on while Lucas and Nathan went to the record store.

Brooke smirked as she and Haley talked about stuff they saw that they liked.

Faith and Peyton were playing around with the lingerie.

Brooke went to Faith and grabbed her hand, she smirked and sat Faith in a chair outside of the dressing rooms. She smirked and came out. Haley did the same and went into her dressing room.

5 minutes later, Brooke emerged from from out of the room.

Faith could feel herself becoming soaked as she stared at her girlfriend in a red matching bra and lacy panties. Her hair out of the ponytail and falling on her shoulders.

Peyton watched as Haley came out in black lacey underwear.

"Damn."

Brooke smiled, "So you like this on baby."

Faith stared at her, Peyton looked over at Brooke and her jaw dropped. Something in Faith's head said look over at Haley.

"Holy."

They looked back at their girlfriends who went to change into another pair of lingerie.

Brooke looked at Peyton, they read eachothers minds and stood up.

"Babe you need help in there." They said at the same time to their girlfriends.

Brooke was surprised when she felt hands go around her.

"I knew leaving that door slightly cracked would give you a hint."

Peyton softly knocked on the door and Haley opened the door and smiled.

* * *

Brooke bit her lip as Faith stared at them in the mirror, her arms around her girl's waist.

"We're too damn hot to be together you know that. We can get into a lot of trouble together."

Brooke laughed, "You have no idea." She turned around and kissed Faith. Faith sunk her tongue into the mix and smiled as Brooke tried to get closer to her, if that was possible.

Faith turned them around and made Brooke sit down. "Take it off."

Brooke quickly took off the merchandise that she was planning on buying and did a innocent smile.

"Spread them." Brooke loved it when Faith was so demanding and there current location only made it hotter.

Brooke spread her legs as far as she could, she watched as Faith dropped to the floor so now her face was facing her lover's wet, hot center.

Faith smirked, "Good girl." She licked the wet folds as a teaser, Brooke grabbed for her head to bring her closer. Faith smirked and went back up to Brooke, she sneaked two fingers into Brooke and smiled as Brooke tried humping her hand to make her move but Faith stayed there not moving them. She looked in her lover's eye, "Who does this all belong to?"

Brooke's personality and mind would not let her answer the way Faith wanted her. "Me"

Faith smirked as she moved her thumb to circle around her clit. "Who does this all belong to?"

Brooke quivered and bit her lip, she couldn't take it anymore. "You baby only you. Faith please..."

Faith smiled, happy with the answer, "Who are you in love with?"

"You" Brooke said without hesitation.

Faith smiled, "a few more questions, answer right and I'll make us get kicked out this store. Answer wrong and I'm leaving."

Brooke nodded while moving her hips to release. Faith smirked and used the other hand to hold her stomach, Brooke couldn't move under the slayer strenght.

"I want to know, will you ever cheat on me again? Will you ever make me feel like I'm nothing to you? Will you ever let another girl touch you the way I touch you?" She let her hand rub against her clit every now and then

Brooke shook her head, "No, no no. N-Never ever ever again. I promise."

Faith smiled, "Who do you belong to forever and a day times eternity?" She bent a finger and softly rubbed her lover's insides.

"Baby only you...baby please..."

Faith smiled and dropped the floor again.

She sucked, licked and fucked Brooke two ways from sideways. Almost feeling like she could break her.

"Faith I'm gonna cum so bad baby...yes just...I...GOD...FAITH."

Faith knew that by now the employees knew what was going on.

* * *

Faith smirked as Nathan and Lucas held her and Brooke's bags as she carried Brooke on her back.

Haley and Peyton holding each other as they walked.

Lucas looked at Faith, "What did you do to her?"

Faith smiled, "Oh nothing just got us kicked out of Kiss and Tell but trust when I say this, it was worth it."

Nathan smirked.

* * *

Samantha smiled as Brooke's friends came through the door.

"Hey Ms.Davis."

Faith went back to the car and got Brooke from the backseat.

Samantha looked at Faith as she came in carrying Brooke who looked unconscious.

"What happened?!"

Faith shrugged, "She's just sleeping, she'll be up and a couple minutes or so."

Lucas smirked as her passed by Ms. Davis. "Faith broke her."

Samantha didn't know what he meant by that til she saw Faith's blush and then she covered her face. "Lucas! I didn't need to know that."

Lucas shrugged as he sat on the couch next to a lovey dove Peyton and Haley.

* * *

Faith laughed as she helped Ms. Davis with dinner.

Brooke came downstairs and saw her friends in the den watching tv, she looked around for her mom.

She walked in to them laughing at something and preparing food.

Brooke smiled and cleared her throat.

They turned around, Faith smiled and walked to her lover. "Hey finally your up. I thought you was in a coma or something."

"No mo slayer moves Faith, that really did burn me out." They talked like Brooke's mom wasn't even there in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry but I had to reward you." She kissed her softly and sweetly and walked out the kitchen to use the restroom.

Brooke smiled dreamily, "God mom I love that girl."

Ms. Davis smiled and went back to her meal.

* * *

Author's Note:This chapter was slightly important so we all know about Faith and Brooke's type of relationship. Faith is very insecure sometimes because she's really in Love with Brooke and Brooke cheated on her before. Brooke is trying to prove to her that they are perfect.

Teasers:

Paley is doing fine...for now.

Nathan is having doubts about him and Lucas because he hates Lucas's girl personality.

**Reviews my creative juices go into over drive.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. I do not own Faith from BTVS.I just wanted to include her in this story because I think she's hot and I love her.

Summary: Victory High just opened in the community of Tree Hill. The huge difference in the school is the school is basically a school where gays,lesbian,trans gender and bisexual kids can get an education without dealing with the harassment of homophobic kids.

A/N:This story has girl/girl and boy/boy content.

Nathan and Lucas are not related no way pr form.

Keith is Keith Roe married to Karen Roe

Dan is Dan Scott married to Deb Scott.

* * *

Chapter 3- Here For You

Haley sighed as she looked at Peyton, they were standing outside of her house. Her parents and siblings were inside.

"I can't"

Peyton kissed her on the cheek, "Babe, you can do this and remember, I'm here. Lucas,Nathan,Faith and Brooke. We're all here for you."

Haley sighed and nodded. She opened the door and took Peyton's hand in hers.

She walked them through the house, she finally found her parents and siblings in the livingroom playing monopoly on teams.

Peter-27

Kevin-26

Janet-25

Bianca-22

Leo-19

Taylor-17

"Mom, dad."

They all turned around and looked at Haley and her guests.

"Haley-Bub! Your just in time for family time, come on. Who's your friend?" Haley's mom, Vivian asked.

"Mom dad I need to talk to you guys, alone. In the kitchen or something.

* * *

"Leo shut up I can't hear." Peter whispered to Leo as they all, except Taylo, leaned against the kitchen door to hear what was going on.

* * *

"Haley what's the matter?"

Peyton looked at Haley as Haley started taking deep breaths.

"Um...hi I'm Peyton...Haley's..."

"Girlfriend." Haley said finishing the sentence off.

Robert James sat down as Vivian stared at them.

* * *

"Girlfriend? Haley is gay?" Bianca looked at her siblings, they all had the same confused face except Taylor who pretended to be making the game board neat.

"Taylor, you knew?"

Taylor looked up and shrugged, "It's not my life or my place to say anything plus she made me promise not to tell."

Leo looked at them, "Well you know what who cares, Haley is still our little sister no matter what and we accept it. Right?"

The looks Peter and Janet gave him was enough to understand that they did not accept it not one bit.

"Tell me this is a joke right?" Vivian exclaimed.

Robert's head popped up, "Viv calm down, it's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal, Robert our daughter is a little dike!A queer!A girl kissing little pig!"

Haley's eyes filled up with tears, she looked up at Peyton.

Peyton stared at her girlfriend, her heart breaking for her. She looked at Vivian.

"Okay you've gone too damn far."

"Peyton no." Haley said but it went deaf to the ear of her love.

"No Hales, she's your mother for god's sake and she's talking about you like your nothing at all ! It's not right!"

It's not right!? My daughter was suppose to get married to a man!Have children and be normal!"

Haley shook her head, "Me being gay means I'm not normal!?"

Vivian nodded, "That's exactly what it means and if you don't change back your out of this house."

"Change back!?How can I change back!?That doesn't even makes sense mom!"

"I won't allow a lesbian in my home Haley!"

Robert stood up and slammed his hand on the table, "That's it!No more Vivian! That's your daughter, your suppose to love her no matter what because she's your child. You can't treat her like a stranger."

"Robert think! What if this gets out that we have a dike in our home?The town will have a field day knowing there's another one of them in this town. IT's either she goes or I go Robert."

Robert looked at his youngest,his baby. His little princess and then back at his wife, his soulmate. He looked down and looked at Haley.

"I'm sorry."

Haley's jaw dropped.

He looked at Vivian, "I'm sorry that your so closed minded. That is your child, the last one you gave birth to and your turning your back on her?"

Haley's frown turned into a smile, she looked at Peyton and then her father.

"Robbie, think about this."

Robert wrapped his arms around his child, "I have Vivian, now you need to go."

Vivian looked at them all, "All of you will burn in hell."

She stormed out the kitchen.

* * *

Taylor slowly walked into the kitchen and smiled at her sister.

Janet and Peter ran after their mother while the rest followed Taylor into the kitchen.

They all embraced her in a huge hug. A big family hug.

Haley smiled at Peyton and kissed her cheek.

Taylor and Leo smiled.

"You guys are almost as cute as me and Nicki." Taylor eyes widened as the words fell from her mouth without a thought.

Robert's eyes widened, "You too? With Nicki Thomas?"

Taylor nodded and looked down slightly ashamed.

Robert smiled, "It's okay Taylor, look at me. I'm your father and for all of you I will always be here forever okay?"

They all nodded.

He smiled, "Gosh who else? Anyoneelse have any confessions to make.

"I'm gay"Leo said

"I'm pregnant"Bianca said

"I'm engaged."Kevin said

Haley, Peyton and Taylor looked at their father who's eyes were as big as frying oans.

Robert sighed, he looked at Leo.

"It's okay."

He looked at Bianca, "I'm gonna kill him.But I'm here okay."

He looked at Kevin, "Good choice son."

They all smiled.

* * *

Kinda short chapter, wanted to let you guys see how Haley's family finally react to her sexuality.

Taylor and Leo play a part in this story but not that big of a deal.

Don't you just love Robert James.


End file.
